justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (video game)
Just Dance is a rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii, and it is the first in the video game series of the same name. It was released on November 17, 2009 in North America, November 26, 2009 in Australia, and November 27, 2009 in Europe. The title is derived from the 2008 Lady Gaga song of the same name. In Just Dance, players use only the standard Wii Remote and attempt to mimic all the moves of the on-screen silhouette dancer. Players earn points depending on what moves they perform and how well they perform them. Gameplay The game has three gameplay modes: the normal mode, in which players pick any track and attempt to dance with the on-screen dancer; a "Last One Standing" mode, in which players are eliminated if they don't score enough points or make too many mistakes; and a "Strike a Pose" mode, in which players start and stop dancing as dictated by the on-screen dancer. There is also a "Practice" mode, in which players may dance to tracks without keeping score. Track Listing The game includes 32 music tracks. All songs are Solo. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3. * An "(X-3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 only. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * A "()" with numbers in them in the difficulties and/or efforts indicates that they changed difficulty or sweat in future Just Dances. * A "(NOW) indicates that the song has a remake in Just Dance Now * A (F-NOW) indicates that a remake for the song has been found in JDNow files. Note: On Just Dance Wii, "U Can't Touch This" has a difficulty and effort of 1, but it's 2 and 3 on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Trivia * This is the only Just Dance game which doesn't have: ** Gold Moves (It only has Shake Moves) *** However some of the songs in this game reappeared in later games that have the Gold Move feature. ** Songs in foreign languages ** Gloves on the coaches (Some do, such as Hot n Cold, but please note that these are just for decoration and not for guidance) ** DLCs (However this only applies to the main series) ** Songs from the 2010 decade (since the game was released in 2009) ** 13333 as the maximum score (it can go up to 20000) **Stars **A "Perfect" rating ** PAL/NTSC exclusives ** Duets ** Songs with the title in the background ** A song by Rihanna * This is the only game in the main series that DOES have: **A small arrow underneath the pictograms **''Great moves **A silhouette behind the coaches **Dancers with only one color besides white (Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, and ''Womanizer) **Percentage of certain ratings on the Score Recap screen (49% Great, for example) **Dancers that always stay in the middle of the screen **Only solo's **A 1, 2, 3, 4 count before the song and pictograms. * This game has the worst reception (49%) out of all the games in the entire franchise. * This is the Just Dance game in the main series with the fewest songs. * This was the only game in the series to have been released in the month of November. Every game since this had an October release. * None of the dancers in the trailer for the game made an appearance in the actual game, as they were only there for promotional reasons. ** Although the routines they performed were used. Gallery Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart Just Dance 1 (PAL).png|PAL Boxart Videos File:Just_Dance_-_Gamescom_2009_Trailer File:Just Dance Menu (PAL) Just Dance - All 32 Songs! Site Navigation fr:Just Dance (jeu vidéo) pt-br:Just Dance (jogo) ru:Just Dance (игра) pl:Just Dance (gra wideo) Category:Just Dance Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Main series Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives